In a conventional nut tapper, a cam is provided to drive one or two push rods to cause the push rods to push blank nuts into a guideway and further push them forward to receive a high speed spin-tapping for the purpose of providing the blank nut with a female thread. In such machines, the axis of the cam shaft and the axis of the push rod shaft are provided in a parallel arrangement making it infeasible for one cam to drive more than two separate push rods, thus limiting the rate of production.
The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate the defects mentioned above and to provide a nut tapper capable of greatly increased production and with the effectiveness that could only be achieved by a large number of conventional nut tappers.